


Silly Songs with Daddy

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Illness, VeggieTales Silly Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose comes home to find her husband, with their daughter in arm, singing and dancing to Silly Songs around their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Songs with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TimePetalsPrompts secondary cracky ficlet prompt, involving VeggieTales and the Song of the Cebú.
> 
> Really, you all should look up Silly Songs with Larry on YouTube. They’re highly entertaining.

“ _Boy is riding with cebú… Into town on his canoe… Sick cebú is rowing, and sneezing, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo!”_

“Doctor?” Rose toed off her shoes by the front door, back from a supplies run to stock up on soups and tissues and cold/cough medicine.

It had been a long few days, with their daughter suffering from a double ear infection and the flu, and the Doctor coming off of the tail end of the flu he’d had the week before. Rose had been busy tending to him while also trying to entertain their two year old, and she was relieved when the Doctor was finally able to get out of bed and more or less care for himself.

However, barely two days later, their daughter had come down with a cough and a fever that steadily festered into the flu as well. The Doctor had been absolutely devastated when he realized he’d given his illness to his daughter, and had nearly run himself ragged trying to make up for it and care for her. No parent ever wanted to see their child ill.

Nobody in the house had slept much and everyone was miserable, and so it was strange to come home to hear her daughter giggling and her husband singing. She followed the sound of his raspy, off-key voice, and stopped short at the sight.

“ _Hippo chewing on bamboo… Can’t see boy and three cebús… Sad cebú is rowing, and crying, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo!_ Oh, hello Rose!” the Doctor greeted brightly. He looked as exhausted as she felt; his hair was a mess, his face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles beneath them, but he was beaming brightly and swinging their laughing two year old around on his hip. “Say hi to Mummy, Abby!”

“Hi Mummy! Say-booooo!”

Rose’s heart fluttered. Abby hadn’t been this happy or energetic in days, and Rose was thankful to see her daughter on the mend.

“Feel free to join in, Rose!” he exclaimed wildly, swinging Abby theatrically as he started the next verse. “ _Hippo seen by mute cebú… Tries to tell the other two… Mute cebú is waving, and grunting, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!_ ”

Rose smiled softly at her family. She never once thought her life could be this wonderful, with a beautiful daughter and a loving husband who would sing silly children’s songs all day just to try and make his little girl feel better.

“’Gain, Daddy! ‘Gain!”

“Again?” the Doctor sighed dramatically. “Tell you what, darling, how about we pick a different Silly Song?”

“Say-boo?” Abby looked so pathetic, with her watery eyes and red, runny nose, that Rose was sure the Doctor would give in and replay the song. Rose wondered idly how many times the song had been danced to since she’d gone off on errands.

“How about we let the cebús rest after their adventure?” the Doctor suggested. “Pick any Silly Song you want.”

Abby furrowed her little brow, before breaking into a toothy grin.

“Usta!”

The Doctor chuckled and scrolled though the music player that solely had kid’s music until he found the song he – or Abby, rather – wanted.

“C’mon, Rose!” he encouraged, holding out his hand for hers. “ _If my lips ever left my mouth, pack a bag and headed south, that’d be too bad!_ C’mon, Rose! Silly Songs!”

“In a moment, let me put this away,” she said, hefting up the bags of groceries still swinging from her wrist.

She left them for just a few minutes, humming absentmindedly along with their singing as she detoured into the kitchen to put away the supplies and to begin dinner, yet another meal of soup. She was sick of chicken soup, but knew it would be her dinner for a little while longer, if the tickle in the back of her throat had anything to say about it.

When she walked back into the living room, she saw both her husband and daughter stifling huge yawns.

“Looks like someone’s ready for a nap,” she said lightly, walking up to the Doctor and pressing a kiss to his cheek, and then to Abby’s forehead. Her fever had broken late last night, and while she still felt warmer than Rose would have liked, it was much better than the terrifying 38.7 Rose had recorded two days ago.

“No!” Abby said stubbornly, still gibbering aimlessly to the end of the _I Love my Lips_ song.

“Can I have her nap?” the Doctor grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Still feeling poorly?” Rose asked sympathetically, brushing his fringe from his eyes.

He nodded grimly, and adjusted his hold on Abby.

“Here,” Rose said, holding her hands out for the baby. “Why don’t you lay down for awhile, and I’ll entertain her?”

Rose knew he must have truly been feeling poorly, because he let out a sigh of relief and readily handed Abby over.

“No!” the toddler yelled, kicking out her legs. “Daddy, ‘gain!”

“Daddy’s tired, love,” Rose explained gently, pressing her lips once more to her daughter’s forehead. “Why don’t you come help Mummy with dinner?”

“No! Daddy!”

Rose could tell Abby was half a second away from a tantrum, and she looked at the Doctor helplessly. She wanted the Doctor to be able to rest, but knew he wouldn’t be able to with their daughter screaming in the next room.

“C’mere darling,” the Doctor said as he lay down on the sofa. “Why don’t you come lay with Daddy for a bit?”

“No nap! No sleepy! No no no!” Abby said stubbornly, even as she rubbed her fists into her goopy eyes.

“No, you don’t have to sleep,” the Doctor placated, adjusting the pillow to better support his neck. “Just lay down with Daddy for a bit.”

“Daddy,” Abby said, reaching towards her father. “Daddy sing.”

Rose carefully set Abby on the Doctor’s chest, tucking her into the small space between him and the back of the sofa.

“What d’you want me to sing next, darling?” he mumbled, his eyes already fighting to stay open as he readjusted himself and his daughter to find the most comfortable position.

“Sing,” Abby said, nuzzling into her father’s chest.

“Hmm, my pick, eh?” he said, pressing a random button on the music player, and strands of an accordion started. “Ahh, the homophones song! Lovely.”

“You all right if I continue with dinner, love?” Rose asked, pulling a blanket over her two favorite people.

“Mhmm,” the Doctor replied, his eyes remaining closed. “We’re fine, right Abs?”

Abby huffed out a noise. Her eyelids drooped lower and lower, but when they closed completely, she snapped them open and wriggled around, determined to stay awake. Rose had never seen a kid that disliked sleep as much as Abby; she blamed the Doctor for this often-frustrating trait.

“Right, try and get a bit of sleep,” Rose said softly, rubbing her daughter’s back in an effort to soothe her to sleep.

“Mhmm.”

“Daddy,” Abby slurred. “Sing.”

The Doctor chuckled.

“Sorry, darling. _Homophones, homophones, where the crews come cruising down the plane. Homophones, homophones, I need my kneaded biscuits plain._ ”

Rose watched her husband sing, even as he was half asleep, and she felt such warm, overwhelming love for her family.

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead.

“Love you, too,” he mumbled, taking a breath before the next verse came on.

Rose made her way to the kitchen to tend to the nearly-finished chicken soup. She hummed along with her husband about homophones, the pirates that don’t do anything, and the lost hairbrush before she realized the living room was silent, except for the faint tunes coming from the baby’s music player. She poked her head around her corner and saw with delight that her husband and child were fast asleep.

Abby had wriggled higher until her cheek had rested on the Doctor’s collar bone, and she had her head wedged in the crook of his neck. Her thumb was shoved into her mouth and she was drooling all over the Doctor’s t-shirt. He had both of his arms draped over her tiny body as he rested his cheek against her forehead. Both their faces were flushed with lingering fever, but they both looked more relaxed and peaceful than they had in days, and Rose couldn’t help but grab her phone and snap a few photos of her family.

The soup was ready, but Rose couldn’t bring herself to wake them, and so she plopped down onto the armchair beside the couch. She sighed as her aching body finally got a chance to rest. Another Silly Song had come on, but Rose couldn’t be bothered to move, so she leaned back in the chair and let the soothing tune of _Larry’s High Silk Hat_ soothe her into her own nap.


End file.
